phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
SEGA ID
A SEGA ID is needed to log onto various Sega online services, including Phantasy Star Online 2's Japanese servers. The following information was last updated November 10, 2012. Registration To register a new SEGA ID, open the following link in a Web browser: SEGA ID Registration You can review the SEGA ID Terms of Use by following the blue text link above the yellow box (SEGA ID利用規約). A yellow box prompts you to enter your email address (メールアドレス). Enter your email address within the white input area, then click the blue button to its right to submit your email address and acknowledge the terms of use (規約に同意して送信). The following page should confirm a validation message has been sent to the specified email address (メールを送信いたしました). Check your email inbox for the validation message. The message will contain a link to https://iway.isao.net/sega/mail_sr.cgi?session_id=...&security_pass=.... Follow this link to validate your email address and continue registration. The first section prompts for your date of birth (生年月日). Input your date of birth within the three input boxes, year, then month, then day. 1980年05月15日 for May 15, 1980. The second section prompts for your desired SEGA ID name. It must consist of between 6 and 30 Roman alphabetic characters and numerals, a-z and 1-9. Capital letters will be converted to lowercase. The third section prompts for your desired password (パスワード). It must consist of between 8 and 16 Roman alphabetic characters and numerals, a-z and 1-9. Repeat your password in the second input box for verification. The fourth section prompts for your desired secret question (秘密の質問). You must select one of seven questions from the dropdown menu (質問を選択してください). The questions are: # What name was your kindergarten or nursery school? (通っていた幼稚園（保育園）の名前は？) # What city you were born in? (生まれた町名は？) # What model was your first car? (最初に乗った車の車種は？) # What was your favorite sport growing up? (子供の頃の憧れの選手は？) # What was the first name of your first crush? (初恋の人のファーストネームは？) # What was the name of your first pet? (最初に飼ったペットの名前は？) # What was the last name of your eighth grade homeroom teacher? (中学校三年生の時の担任は？) Enter the answer to the selected question (質問の答え). The answer must be between 1 and 64 characters. Half width kana and symbols other than a hyphen are not allowed. Finally, choose whether you wish to receive email notices from Sega. Check the box if you wish to receive notices (受け取る). You can review Sega's privacy policy through the link in the bottom right corner (プライバシーポリシー). Click the button at the bottom of the page to submit your form (登録する). Review your entries on the next page. If your entries are correct, click the first button at the bottom to confirm (登録する). Otherwise, click the second button to go back (修正する). The next page should inform you your registration is complete (登録完了). Click the activation button (サービス利用登録) to activate your SEGA ID for your desired service. Activation Once registered, an additional step is required to activate your SEGA ID for use with most Sega services, including Phantasy Star Online 2. On the SEGA ID activation page, click the button below Phantasy Star Online 2 (ファンタシースターオンライン2) to activate your SEGA ID for the game. Phantasy Star Online 2 is listed immediately below MJ.NET for PC. Review Phantasy Star Online 2's terms of use, then click the left button to acknowledge the terms of use and activate (利用規約に同意して登録). External Links *Official Site (Japanese) *Official Twitter (Japanese) *The Bumped blog's Registration Guide (English) Category:Phantasy Star Online 2